


Tuesday

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mozzie´s safehouse is tainted.
This little ficlet came to mind when I rewatched S2E7 ‘Prisoner´s dilemma.





	

The door barges open and Neal doesn´t even look up, he knew it was Mozzie, the moment he came up the last flight of stairs.

“Good evening Mozzie. How was the wine?”

“Very nice, thank you, El enjoyed it.”

“You do know the price of that bottle, don´t you?”

“As I said, it was a very nice vintage.”

“I was saving that bottle.”

“Yeah, same for me. I had to let go of Tuesday.”

“What? Why?” Neal looks up.

“What do you mean? Why? The suit was there, he knows where it is. I had to let it go and let me tell you, Tuesday was my favorite. Do you hear me complaining?”

“Thursday is your favorite.” Neal states plainly.

“OK, you are right, but still, I enjoyed the feeling of the place. And think of all the skills you learned in that dojo.”

Neal smiles. Mozzie is right. That dojo cost him a lot of sweat and tears.

“Thursday has a view.”

Mozzie studies Neal.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Peter wouldn´t let you go to the White bored exhibition? I told you so.”

“No, Bancroft took me.”

“The super suit? That is decent of him. Wouldn´t have thought he was that sort of a man. So what is it?”

“Deckard had the key to my anklet. He was taunting me with it in the van.”

“Oh.” Is all Mozzie says.

“What do you mean, Oh.”

“You couldn´t get it, could you? You should have told me. Maybe…”

Neal opens his hand. Mozzie´s eyes widen. There, in the palm of his hand is the key.

“You… I am proud of you.” Mozzie smiles. “But I also see your predicament.”

Neal just nods while looking down.

“So, what do you want to do?” Mozzie asks carefully.

Neal stays silent.

Mozzie studies him. This is not good. A silent Neal, is an brooding Neal, Mozzie has seen it before. He needs to talk to Peter before Neal does something stupid. Peter owes him, a lot more than just a new rake.

 

 


End file.
